


Trapped

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes control of Stanford and carries out his plans to obtain the power that laid beyond the portal. This fic is centered on Ford and the aftermath of Bill’s deeds.<br/>(Written before the final)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Stanford woke up in a plain white room with leather straps restraining him on the uncomfortably lumpy hospital bed. He tugged against his restraints and he was panicking, feeling trapped! Suddenly a nurse with a clipboard walked into the room.

“Hello sir, do you know who you are?” she said in a polite tone.

Ford was panting in his fit of panic but he still managed to reply, “S-Stanford Pines. Where… where am I? Look that doesn’t matter! I need to go now!” he pulled upwards only to wince in pain. His wrists were already raw, sore and stiff. _How long have I’ve been here?_ He thought dreadfully, a cold chill making him feel numb.

“Go where Mr. Pines?” asked the nurse as her brows lowered a bit in concern.

“Stanley! I-I have to go back and save Stanley! Bill… he left him there, bleeding against the wall!” he growled, choking back tears as the memory came flushing in and he couldn’t control himself. The image of his brother, leaning against the wall with blood all over him and pooling under him. His heart clenched in fear and he struggled against his restraints harder. He has to get to Stanley! He has to save him!

“Sir, Stanley Pines has been dead for 30 years now-“

Stanford looked up at her with eyes wide and wild, bordering on madness, “NO! No he’s not! He faked his death! He took my identity- look this is a waste of time. Let me go now! I need to go back to my house. Stanley went back for the kids and I need to go and help him!” his eyes were blood shot and his voice hoarse and rough as he struggled more against the restraints.

“Mr. Pines, do you know what happened to your house?”

Stanford stopped struggling and pondered this for a second. His memories were muddled but he wept at the realization. His blood turned cold, “Bill… Bill, he burned it down.”

“No Mr. Pines, you did-“

“NO I DIDN’T! IT WAS BILL! BILL CIPHER! HE TOOK CONTROL AND-“ he snapped at her, heart pounding in his ears.

The nurse was terrified by Stanford’s outburst. “He’s still unstable! We need to sedate him!” She said over her shoulder as more staff entered the room.

“No! Get away from me! It wasn’t me! Stanley’s not dead! No! Noooooo!” Ford kicked and struggled to get away from the syringe.

“̼̖͙W͚͇͎̻͇̫̠h̗̙̼̻̮͎͓a̺̣͔t̞̖͚̲'͉s̼̞ w̦r̻̠̥o̪̫̰̟̹ͅn͕g͎ ͍͍s̬̲͉̘͚̰i̹̘͍͍̯̯̪x̗ ̭f͇̬̝͇̯͔͔i̪n̮͕̳̣̝͈̹ge͈̺r͈̦͎̰̠s?̣͖͇̟"̟̱̬̩̥ a voice echoed in his ear.

Stan shut his eyes and blinked rapidly to focus on the voice. There, he saw it. Bill materialized before him, right over the doctor’s shoulders.

“Did you miss me? Come on admit it! You missed me.” He said with a cheeky tone of voice.

“Bill?!”

“What’s wrong? Don’t you enjoy our time together?” as he said this, Stanford gasped as all his memories came flooding back. Bill, the possession, the kids, Stanley, all of it came crashing down on him. He couldn’t take it, his head was going to explode. But worst of all, he remembered the time he spent trapped in his own mind. Bill there, controlling everything, torturing Stanford with all of his worst fears.

“What did you…” he was shaking violently. He was still wrestling to get away from the syringe. “He’s right there! Turn around!”

“There’s nothing there Mr. Pines. Now please hold still so we can administer some medication for you”

 _They can’t see him?!_ “No, no! You can’t put me back to sleep! I-I can’t take it! The voices, the screaming! No! NOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!” he put up a good fight, but it was all in vain when the needle stabbed through and into his neck. He could feel the pressure and rush of cold liquid as it entered his body. The effects was almost instantaneous, “N-no…” was all he could utter as the sedative took effect. His eyes started to flutter and the doctor removed the needle. Stanford’s head bobbed down heavily. He tried to lift it up again, “Stanley…” he whispered as the last thing he saw and heard was Bill laughing at his misery. He fell unconscious.

The medical personnel all sighed in relief and began cleaning up.

“It’s really scary isn’t it?” one of them said to the nurse with the clipboard

“Yeah…” she glanced sadly at the unconscious man, “A man goes crazy, and burnt his house down with his great niece and nephew in it. And blames it all on someone who doesn’t even exist…”

“Yeah, and goes off about his dead brother. Wonder how that popped up in his head.”

She shrugged and turned to the door, “Who knows what happened. All I know is, he’s been here for 2 months now… and he still rambles on about the same things…”


End file.
